The present invention relates to a synthetic textile fiber, and more particularly to a synthetic textile fiber of a ceramic substance and an organic substance produced by mixing and melting elvan and a plastic material, in which elvan is a natural mineral material which radiates infrared rays and has antibacterial properties, and the plastic material is a polyester, an acrylic material, or the like.
A fiber is made from only a plastic material, and an antibacterial agent is artificially spread on the fiber. Accordingly, a chemical fiber or non woven fabric with antibacteria HRT! properties is commonly used. The present invention relates to the production of a synthetic cotton or a non woven fabric, which is made from a synthetic textile fiber. The synthetic textile fiber is mixed with a natural material, thereby creating a synthetic cotton or the non woven fabric which has antibacterial properties and radiates infrared rays. Thus, the fiber produced by the present invention radiates infrared rays and has antibacterial properties. As a result, the fiber of the present invention differs from a conventional product in efficiency.